Control systems that automatically regulate ride height and suspension damping have been integrated into the suspensions of many vehicles. These systems rely on height sensors to provide real-time feedback on the distance between selected suspension components, or relative height, of sprung and unsprung vehicle masses. This data may be relayed to controllers that respond to relative height variations by adjusting compensating elements in the suspension to provide greater chassis stability. Accuracy in relative height measurement enables a more precise system response and thereby enhances vehicle performance characteristics including ride comfort and handling especially during cornering, accelerating, and braking.
Typical relative height sensors use mechanical linkages connected between monitoring points in the suspension that convert linear displacement to an angular motion. A contacting or non-contacting, electro-mechanical sensor converts this angular displacement to an electrical signal indicative of the height differential. However, such systems often include mounting arms, sensor links and brackets, and a myriad of associated connecting fasteners and therefore increase part count and complicate assembly and servicing. Further, the exposure of these systems to the undercarriage of a vehicle increases their vulnerability to contamination and road debris that can cause damage and/or degrade long term performance and reliability. In addition, current systems do not determine the absolute height of a vehicle, that is, the distance between selected chassis components and the ground.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a height sensing system for use in conjunction with a vehicular suspension assembly that determines the distance between selected suspension monitoring points and the ground. Further, it is also desirable if such a system is simpler to assemble, more convenient to service, and has a reduced part count. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.